How it all Ends II
by Kyoko Misami
Summary: Minami has dreams of people she has forgotten and her cousin seems to be keeping something from her. Little does she know that her secrets lie within the Sohma family. Sequel to How it all Ends. KyouOOc Yukiru RinHaru
1. Hello?

Disclaimer: yes I know that I don't own Fruits basket and that the characters are also Natsuki Takaya's. But this story and my characters Rei and Minami are mine. Not Minami from the Yuki fan club but another Minami that does not exist in the story.

_WARNING: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO HOW IT ALL ENDS SO IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THE SECOND. THIS IS SO NONE OF YOU ARE CONFUSED._

**Chapter 1: Hello?**

The windows flapped open as her cousin barged into the room. There was no time to wait, because today was the day when she would be going to a new school. Her cousin had transferred her from Kaibara high school to terra vela in the nearby town. It was no longer Tokyo but it suited her.

"Minami you'll be late for class!"

That night she had dreamed of an orange haired man that she was sure she'd seen him someplace before. Her cousin kept quiet like there was a secret she wasn't supposed to know. Her cousin was usually honest with her but it looked like not with everything. Her black Mercedes pulled up to the curb and her cousin dragged her out onto the pavement. She stared up at her new school. It was bigger the Kaibara high and more expensive. That's what you get when your cousin owns a martial arts dojo.

"Hurry up in Minami." Her cousin grabbed her book bag from the trunk. "Don't be late. Tell the principal I said hello."

"Alright bye Rei see you later. Will I be going on the bus or are you picking me up?"

"I'll be coming around 2:30. Don't take the bus now get going."

She couldn't help noticing that her cousin as rushing somewhere. What was this important? She walked up the front steps and tried to find her classroom. Her cousin had said class 2-D but so far she was in the first year hall. A couple of third years were hanging around near the bathroom and she needed directions.

"Um...excuse me but where is classroom 2-D?"

"Are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah I live in Tokyo I used to go to Kaibara high school."

One of the girls came up to her. She was a dark person and her hair was really long. Minami couldn't help to think that she was pretty.

"I know a couple of family members that go there." She replied calmly. "What's your name?"

"It's Minami. Minami Takashimi." She smiled and bowed. This girl reminded her so much of one of her old friends from Kaibara. Saki Hanajima and this girl was just about the same height as her too.

"Oh that's your name isn't it?" the girls face turned pale and with sudden motion she turned away and walked down the hallway in a quick pace.

"Um. What is with that girl?" Minami asked the others.

"Nothing Rin just gets jittery sometimes."

"So her name is Rin? Where is the second year's classrooms?"

"Oh they are on the second floor. When rin does that just ignore her. She is having a tough time with her family."

"What is her last name?"

"Her last name is Sohma. Rin Sohma."

Rin ran out of the school and dialed a number on her cell phone. Kureno had told her after akito had his way that there was a girl that had her memories erased. She remembered the last name Takashimi, but her first name she wasn't sure of. Shigure answered the phone with laughter.

"Hello this is Shigure Sohma speaking! If this is a high school girl stay where you are and I'll come for you!"

Rin laughed this is the Shigure she knew. Hatsuharu was jealous of rin because she liked seizure. How could she not he was cute and cuddly. He's a dog for Christ sake!

"Shigure its Rin."

"Oh hello Ri-san. What brings you to call me here?"

"It is her. The Minami girl. She is here at my school."

"Oh I see Ri-san. I won't tell akito if you want me too. Just don't say anything to her that might make her remember. It's bad enough kyou-kun is extremely pissed since she left." Shigure said seriously.

'I just hope she doesn't get hurt like I did.' Rin thought 'akito just has to ruin everyone's life, especially mine.'

Rin shut her phone and pressed a button so that it'll be on vibrate. She rushed to class five seconds before the bell rang and noticed that Minami was standing up in front of the room with the homeroom teacher. Minami would be with her the whole rest of the year. She'd just wish that nothing will go wrong.

A/N; the sequel has started and thank god it has! This will only last for a couple chapters but don't worry. Rin will have to somehow make sure that Minami doesn't remember Kyou, Yuki and the others.


	2. Minami Takashimi

Disclaimer: Yes I know that I don't own Fruits basket. The only characters I own in this story are Minami Takashimi and her cousin Rei Suzuki. Not Minami from the Yuki fan club so to speak.

WARNING: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO HOW IT ALL ENDS SO IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THE SECOND. THIS IS SO NONE OF YOU ARE CONFUSED.

**Chapter 2: Minami Takashimi.**

"Class this is the new transfer student form Kaibara High school, Minami Takashimi."

Minami waved to the whole class and took a spot next to Rin. Rin gave her a weird stare and turned away. Minami wondered what she did that morning to make Rin act like this. During second period they had gym class. Minami hated gym. She used to remember when she was little the kids in her class made fun of her because she was so uncoordinated. Subaru, one of the guys from algebra came up to her with a smile.

"Hey you're the new girl right?"

"Um...yes it seems so." Minami replied. The boy took her by his hands and showed her around the gym, the auditorium and the classrooms. Minami began to have flashbacks of that same boy with the orange hair holding his hand out for her to take it. She snapped her hand away from Subaru making him look confused.

"Hey Minami-san what's wrong?" he asked "It's just a tour."

"Oh it's uh nothing of course. Arrigato Subaru-san but I can get to my next class by myself."

**_Minami's pov..._**

I don't know what is happening to me lately. I've been feeling weird like there are memories I have that are hidden beneath sorrow. Every day I've been having visions of this man. I don't even see his face but I hear his kind words and I feel him holding me close. Maybe I might be able to meet him, someday maybe. Subaru let me be and I walked back to gym class. It was the dreaded rope climb.

"Hey Takashimi get over here now." The gym teacher here is all talk and no do, if you know what I mean.

"Uh yes Mrs. Kaboto?"

"You have to get going Takashimi. Get into shape! You have to do the two mile run outside on the track field. Pronto!"

"Okay Mrs. Kaboto."

It was really sunny out and there were no trees to shade us as we ran for thirty minutes around the small field. I remembered that Kaibara's field was much bigger then this, but who am I to criticize. I had a feeling that I was at this same park near this school once before, but with someone else. When I was small I never went to a park so I really didn't know where this memory came from but it had to happen sometime right? I spotted Rin sitting on one of the swings looking upset.

"Hey Rin-san why are you over there?" I asked "Don't you have class now?"

"Actually I decided to skip Biology for today." Rin said laughing. "I did that once before with my boyfriend...Har..."

"Huh? Your boyfriend?" Rin was almost about to cry it seemed that she was in pain for a long time, but I really never noticed.

"Oh I really don't want to get into trouble Minami." Rin said trying to smile. "If I make you remember god knows what will happen."

"Uh Rin remember what exactly?"

"Minami you were hurt by someone weren't you? Would you be able to forgive this all this time?" She asked me.

"Uh no I really have a clue what you are talking about." Rin got up off of the swing and walked past me and snuck something into my pocket.

'Don't tell anyone I gave you this okay? It's our secret." She whispered. I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and looked at it. I gasped it was the same man from my dreams, the boy with the orange hair.

"Uh...Ky...Kyou?"

I didn't know what was happening was it déjà vu? Somehow his name came into my mind and tears came down my cheeks and I couldn't control it. I wanted to ask Rin what this meant but I couldn't find her. At the end of the day somehow I asked my cousin and she didn't have a word. She knew who this person was and I didn't. This was all a mystery and somehow it was contained within my memories and within my family.

_A/N: I'm thinking of making this story extremely short because I don't like to write a lot. Rin is trying to get under Akito's skin by doing this. Is it for revenge? I guess so. Please review!_


End file.
